Stan Astley
Name: Ulrich Stanley "Stan" Astley Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'0" Weight: 240 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or None Weapon: Bhut jolokia Appearance: Stan appears to be a big, overweight, chubby guy who often runs around with a smug grin. His face is round and full, he wears black-framed round glasses and has a double-chin. He has a mole on his left cheek. His hair is full, blonde, combed over and always well-treated, gelled and kept short. He usually wears white button ups with a bow-tie or pullovers in winter, always trying to be well-dressed. On Announcement Day Stan wore a white button up with a black bow-tie underneath a big brown coat with a brown scarf, black slacks and black shoes. Interests: Stanley was often taken to church as a kid, thus enjoying the act singing. This later developed into him joining school choir, where he sings the bass voice. His interest in music also shows up in his free time as he often likes to watch musicals. Stan participates in spelling bee and attempts to go national one day. His competitive spirit lead him to learn in his free time. While he is not into literature, he is eager in school to consume information to be good in his classes to be one of the best students on his class. He also enjoys watching hockey with his family, since it has been a tradition in his family to follow the matches while they were together. History: Ulrich Stanley Astley, short Stan, was born to Amerigo and Melinda Astley, both being patriotic Americans who both serve as civil servants. Stan has two siblings, a sister called Georgie who is two years younger than him and Mark, a brother than is five years older than him. The Astleys were a close family, often trying to do something together and almost daily watching hockey matches together. An important event for the family happened went Mark Astley went to the Army to serve his military service after finishing high school, but two and a half years in he deserted the army without a trace. This lead to some damaged reputation for the family, from people who have heard from it, from their neighbours and from coworkers. The whole family was shocked about the news and the parents especially were disappointed in their son having left the army without any known reasons and having not contacted them. All members of the family miss Mark, but could not deny their disappointment for leaving them behind. They did not notice Stan being changed to be more extreme by that, since he already was quiet patriotic beforehand, like themselves. Mark was a role model to his little brother however, who had also looked forward to join the army. Stan felt angry at his big brother for having left him and their family without appearing again and damaging the name Astley. Since then Stan tried his best to show that the Astleys were patriots and felt pressured to redeem his family’s name by becoming an outstanding model citizen in America. He expressed this via strengthening his patriotic behaviour that often results into racism and discrimination. Personality: Stanley is a person with a tunnel vision during class, only paying attention to the teacher, barely interacting with his classmates unless it is required. In breaks he either hangs out with the pro-America crowd or learns for himself. He likes to show-off his intelligence and knowledge by either explaining things to them or correcting them. While he cares about being friendly to the pro-America crowd, he does not care about his reputation amongst the anti-America students. He only wants to be popular around the crowd he’s in. He is a pretty calm guy and never takes other people’s comments seriously, rarely getting offended and barely caring about the opinions of people he does not like. Even whenever a classmate mentions his brother Mark to offend him, Stan shrugs it off and coldly ignores them. Reputation: Stan is not very popular amongst foreign students as he is offending and racist. He generally is considered arrogant and elitist, even in the pro-America crowd, though he is not aware of it since he barely was confronted with it; it's more of a fact talked about behind his back. When he is confronted with it, he does not take the cofrontations serious, especially when they came from someone outside of his crowd or someone in the crowd he felt who did not get him. But there still are people who find him friendly and funny enough to like him and encourage his discrimination against minorities. The above biography is as written by Obi Ocha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Obi Ocha '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Fell out of a helicopter '''Collected Weapons: '''Bhut jolokia (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Clay Bronson, Kassandra Vaitaki, Marion Williams, Derrick Thomson 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''He woke in the antechamber of the Missionary Church, he quickly restyled his hair as it was bothering him than began to amp himself up by singing the national anthem. Someone outside joined him in a harmony, then called out that he wasn't armed, delighted, Stan decided to press the attack and rushed out, swinging with his bag and fists. Clay was able to evade the initial blow but got trapped by his bag and was unable to move, Stan rained punches on him while he was down, throwing Clay into a pew. Before Stan could land more hits Clay retaliated with a running tackle and knocked Stan down, then ran off after recovering his supplies. Stan pointedly wiped the defeat from his memory and continued on, leaving the area. His next target was a couple, Marion Williams and Kassandra Vaitaki, he found them in the wet market and fearlessly charged with his fists. Kass put herself in front of Marion, pipe ready, but he was able to force her back with a clumsy kick, she stumbled into a stall but clobbered him in the gut with the pipe. He was winded, retching, but forced himself to stay sturdy and answer back aggressively as Marion and Kass interrogated him. Marion tried to manhandle him but he desperately flailed his way out, Kass pulling Marion from the melee over her protests. He charged Kass valiantly. His fist met her face, and her pipe met his. He woke some time later, alone, bloodied, and moved on. He wandered the cannery, finding gloves, a corpse, and his friend Buddy Underwood in the factory's locker room. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Stan, in chronological order. Before: *Amid'st Appalling Archaicism Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *City Upon a Hill *Catching Breath in Stale Air *One Man Army *Element of One *Manifest Destanley *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stan Astley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!